


镜子（1）

by baimajimo



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	镜子（1）

清晨七点，室女星上的人造太阳系统已经开始工作，模拟光照耀在联邦军部总大楼铁灰色的外墙上。楼前的开阔广场两侧栽种着叶面积与同等面积黄金等价的绿叶植物。

在几百年前那场战争中，母星地球被毁灭性高科技武器破坏，不再适宜人类生存。幸存的人类只能朝茫茫宇宙发展，经过一系列嬗变，最终形成了如今银河系中联盟和帝国对峙的局面。

这颗星球是银河系联邦政权统治下众多星球中中布防最严密的一颗，作为军部最高指挥所坐落之地，它的安保级别甚至比总统府还高。大楼里来往的都是军部高级将领，悬浮的飞行器无声的在半空中运行，蹭亮的军靴踏在光亮大理石地面的声音主导了这里的节奏。但位于大楼顶楼独属于上将的办公楼层却静悄悄的，在母星地球荒废，野生动物几乎绝种的星际时代，这一层的地面上却奢侈的铺着厚厚的动物皮毛地毯。接待室里只有一名书记官在虚拟屏幕上整理着寄到上将办公室的电子信件。轻微的走动声音由远及近，走廊上走来了身穿联邦统一黑色军服的青年，柔软的棕色头发打理整齐的贴在脸侧，蓝色的眼睛不安的翕动着。

作为联邦手握军权的唯一的上等将军的三名亲信之一，托里斯·罗利纳提斯中将站住了，远远的向那名书记官鞠躬行礼。

肩上军衔为少尉的书记官泰然自若接受了中将的行礼，他甚至没有站起身，修长的手指蜻蜓点水一般在屏幕上移动着：“他在生气。”

“我很抱歉！”托里斯维持着弯腰的动作，冷汗从变得苍白的脸颊上流下：“都是我的错，没能在星际海盗来犯时及时击退.......”

“有什么话留着说给他听吧，”书记官淡淡道：“你知道，这些明面上的事情不该我管。不过你来之前我已经劝过他了，你态度诚恳一些，应该不会有什么大问题。”

书记官抬起头对他笑了笑。他很年轻，半长的头发束在一起搭在肩膀上，甚至比托里斯看起来还小。他有着充满东方风情的白皙文雅长相，眼尾两抹浅浅的红痕让他清丽的气质矛盾的染上的三分艳色。他穿着观赏性远大于实用性的黑色军礼服，巴掌宽的皮带紧紧地勒在腰间。

托里斯只看了他一眼就立即移开了视线：“真是麻烦您了。”

托里斯走向走廊尽头上将紧闭的办公室门前，深吸一口气，将身份卡插入了卡槽。

‘嘀’的一声轻响，高密度合金门无声的滑向一边。

托里斯整了整衣领，走了进去。

合金门在他背后无声的合拢。面对着他的那面墙是一整座落地窗，宽大办公桌的一角摆放着象征着联邦自由精神的双头鹰雕像。

“阁下。”托里斯战战兢兢的开口。

原本背对着他的旋转椅缓缓转了过来，露出了那个人的真面目。

铂金色头发下是一张俊美但冷酷的脸。血红色的双眼中泛着冷峻幽深的光泽，酝酿着血与死亡的气息，散发着让人窒息的压迫感。纯黑色军服装饰着繁琐的金色流苏，勾勒出他足以让所有雄性生物眼红的完美身材。胸前佩戴着军功奖章和肩章上的金色橄榄枝和三颗金星昭示着他上将的尊贵身份。他宽大的披风下摆铺陈开，就像魔王张开的黑色羽翼。他翘起双腿，擦得蹭亮的长军靴毫不怜惜的磕在手工制作的桌面上。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基，继承了布拉金斯基家族上将之位的男人。全联邦最令人闻风丧胆的野心家，阴谋家和完美的强权者。他打破了联邦军部和总统府维持了数百年岌岌可危的平衡，以及其血腥残忍的手段清洗了掌握联邦行政和司法权的总统府，扶持上了自己的傀儡总统，将联邦引以为豪的自由和民主踩在脚下。但不可否认的是，联邦在他的铁血统治下飞速发展，甚至有隐隐超过与它分庭抗礼的帝国的架势。

也许在联邦的历史和未来上，再不会有第二个人像伊利亚·布拉金斯基这样，背负如此之多的恶名的同时，又被毫不吝惜的给予赞美的统治者。

托里斯低着头，不敢直视他。

“你有什么想说的吗？”坐在宽大扶手椅上的男人伸手扶了扶装饰着联邦双头鹰徽章的军帽。

“是，昨晚由于星际海盗的突然来犯，我军损失了一架运往边远驻地星球的补给飞船，幸好那艘船上并没有什么机密的军火.......”

“并没有什么机密军火？”伊利亚冷笑一声，眼中却毫无笑意：“难道还要等他真的劫走了什么机密你才满意？”

“我，我很抱歉！”托里斯俯身不敢动弹，细细密密的冷汗从他额头冒了出来。排山倒海的恐怖威压如同冰锥一样压迫着他的心脏，他感觉自己快要窒息了。

良久。

“亚瑟·柯克兰........不过是个被帝国流放的落魄皇子，竟然也能纠集人手自立为王，叫嚣要与联邦和帝国三足鼎立....哼。”

伊利亚随手摘下军帽，丢在桌面上，轻描淡写道：“去大熊星巡视两个月吧。”

托里斯暗自长出一口气。大熊星是联邦流放政治犯的苦寒星球，气候条件极其恶劣。不过只是呆两个月，这份惩罚已经比托里斯想象的好多了，他今天来请罪甚至做好了被罢黜的准备。大概是书记官的说情起了作用。

有轻笑声从大门处传来：“您吓到他了，导师。” 书记官不知何时走进了办公室，他经过托里斯身边，俏皮的朝他眨了眨眼睛。然后就这么肩佩着少尉军衔，坦然的越过办公桌，走到了上将身边：“柯克兰的星际海盗势力异军突起，防不胜防，连他的血亲帝国皇室都头疼的不得了，这次我们只损失了一点物资，中将大人已经做得很好了。”

“多谢您的美言，王先生。”托里斯诚心诚意的向他道谢。

“不用了，何必对我这么客气？”王耀笑道：“你我都是为联邦做事的嘛。”

“不不不，”托里斯惶恐又谦卑道：“您可是，领导着联邦情报局的“第四位中将”啊。”

联邦明面上的中将有三位，分别由依附于布拉金斯基家族的三个家族的族长担任。但只有少数高层隐隐听说过，其实还有神秘的第四位中将。他身份成谜，从不在公共场合出现，却手握着联邦情报局的大权，对上将忠心耿耿，在大清洗中揭了不少人的底。联邦高层在这个人面前没有任何秘密可言，不少人在心里对他又恨又怕，称呼他为“特务头子”、“影子中将”、“上将的鹰犬”。

然而，身为上将心腹的托里斯知道，眼前这个名为“王耀”的清秀青年就是传说中双手染满看不见鲜血的第四人。他书记官的身份给了他随时可以接近上将却不会被怀疑的绝妙掩护，而他少尉的军衔让这军部大楼里校级起步的军官不屑多看他一眼。

他就像一只蜘蛛，盘踞在联邦的阴影之中，编织着由谍报人员和情报编织的巨网，可以毫不夸张的说，银河系中的风吹草动都逃不开他的耳目。

但是除了一个名字，托里斯对他的身份和过往一无所知，只能通过他对伊利亚·布拉金斯基“导师”的特殊称呼暗自猜测，对方可能是被上将一手提拔起来的军校生。

哪怕抛开情报工作的特殊性不谈，王耀也完全凌驾于另外三位中将之上-------凭借伊利亚·布拉金斯基对他超乎常理的信任和喜爱。

托里斯不敢再多想，他恭恭敬敬的行了礼，退了出去。

房间内只剩下了两个人。

“耀，”伊利亚拍了拍自己包裹在军装布料里的紧实大腿，紧紧的盯着他：“过来让我检查一下，你有没有好好温习我教给你的东西？”

王耀半倚在桌沿上，抱着手臂，低着头轻声笑了两声。

再抬起头时，他的神色变了。仿佛有一头沉睡的艳兽他体内苏醒，他不再是那个端庄稳重，温文尔雅的书记官，相反，眼角眉梢都充满挑逗与欲望的风情。

他在男人的注视下不紧不慢的解开了腰间的皮带，脱去了束缚的军装外套，仅着贴身的白衬衫。两声轻响，被他蹬掉的靴子掉在地上。

他赤着脚走向敞着腿坐在椅子上的人，在他面前跪下，将下颌放在他的膝盖上。那双修长白皙的手也攀附上那只搭在扶手上戴着黑色皮质手套的手上，琥珀色的眼睛从下往上看着伊利亚。

作为伊利亚·布拉金斯基一手调教出来的王牌间谍，他所有在床笫间取悦男人的技巧都师承于他。

这才是他称呼他为“导师”的真正原因，而非托里斯猜测的那样。

王耀向前倾了倾，他微阖着双眼，以便伊利亚欣赏他鸦羽般浓密纤长的睫毛。他缓缓凑近他的胯间，伸出舌尖，隔着军裤，舔了舔男人沉睡的性器。

然后就像好奇对方反应似的，他抬起头看向伊利亚。一根将断未断的银丝连着他来不及收回的鲜红舌尖和对方的胯间。

伊利亚呼吸明显一窒。

受到鼓励的人低下头，他长开嘴唇，用牙齿衔住拉链缓缓往下拉开，金属摩擦的声音在空旷的办公室被无限放大，露出了里面已经将内裤撑起巨大弧度的半勃起的性器，伞状前段在布料上洇出里一块水渍。

“导师，你硬了。”王耀低声笑道。

伊利亚将手放在他后脑勺上，无声的催促着。

王耀如法炮制，用嘴替他褪下已经成为了累赘的内裤，他温热湿润的气息喷在男人敏感的前端，惹得那根性器跳了跳。

王耀用鼻尖蹭了蹭性器，然后张嘴将那充血肿大的前端含进口腔。他的舌尖若有若无的舔过一张一合的马眼，然后满意的感觉到性器在他嘴里又涨大了几分。他艰难的吞下一半，用柔软的舌苔摩擦着青筋凸起的柱身，与此同时也没冷落后面的囊袋，灵活的指尖揉捏着。

伊利亚低着头看着他乖巧的用所有学到的舌技对待自己那根长相狰狞的东西，他那陶醉淫荡的表情就好像在品尝世间最美味的食物一样。他再也忍不住抓住对方的头发，挺动腰胯动了起来。

“呜........啊！”

王耀一开始还从嗓子里发出轻喘的呻吟，到了后面承受不住一波接一波深喉的感觉，便带上了泣音。

伊利亚丝毫没有怜惜，他知道对方喘息呻吟的频率和上挑眼角哀求的看着他时的弧度都是经过精心计算后的结果。他纵情的纾解着自己的欲望，最后来不及从对方口中完全抽出就射了出来。

一些精液直接射在了王耀嘴里，另一些则溅到了他脸上。伊利亚伸手将它们刮了下来，乳白色的精液在黑手套上更显得明显。他将手伸到对方嘴边：“乖，咽下去，我要看着你吃掉它们。”

王耀顺从的舔着冰冷皮手套上的精液，更有些溢出来挂在唇角，被伊利亚伸手刮起后重新送到嘴边，他就含住那根指头吸吮起来。

直到看着他全部咽了下去，伊利亚才放开对他的钳制。王耀从他军装下摆伸进左手，一路抚摸过他手感绝佳的腹肌，直到摸到胸膛，他顺势站起身分开腿跨坐在他的大腿上，右手极快的解开自己的裤子，然后拉着伊利亚那只被自己的唾沫濡湿的手往自己后面送去。

“这么主动？”伊利亚轻笑一声，顺着他的动作伸进去了一个指节。

“啊.......”皮质手套的触感毕竟和皮肤有些差别，王耀蹙了蹙眉。那早就熟悉欢爱滋味的小穴蠕动着吞咽下异物，伊利亚只感到他内壁滚烫的温度透过手套传递到他手指上，他忍不住曲起食指用力抠挖起来，另一只手动作粗鲁的扯下了怀中人的衬衫，崩落的扣子落了一地，他凑到光裸的肌肤旁，肆意的舔咬着，从脖颈啃到轻轻颤动的胸膛上，留下深深浅浅的吻痕，最后停留在胸前一点上，反复用牙齿啃咬研磨着那一点。

“轻，轻一点，呜呜，另一边也要.....”王耀被他的力度折腾的有些受不住了。他赤裸着上半身，坐在除了裤子拉链敞开几乎衣衫完整的伊利亚怀里。他很瘦，但并不单薄。削薄漂亮的肌肉贴合着鸟类一样轻盈修长的骨骼。

伊利亚伸进了三根手指草草的做了做扩张，就迫不及待的扶着自己的勃发的欲望，对准翕动的小穴连根没入。

“导，导师.......”王耀顿时发出了一声愉悦到痛苦的带着哭音的呻吟。

两人都对对方的身体熟悉的不得了，平时几乎是稍有兴致两人便会避开他人眼目滚在一处。王耀眼尾天生的两抹浅红色得了滋润，变得鲜艳了不少，如同胭脂描摹出的痕迹。

伊利亚看着他委屈的模样，轻柔的吻了吻他的唇角，下半身的动作却毫不含糊。他掐着他的腰，一下一下向上用力耸动着，每次都在快要完整抽出后再连根没入，直到最后深深的埋入最深处，射了出来。

王耀脸颊潮红，高潮的刺激让他双眼失神。伊利亚松开了他的腰，一面顺着他曲线优美的脊背往下摸到两人还结合在一起的部位，一面开口道：“三天后，我要出访帝国。你随我一起去。”

谈到工作，王耀强迫自己很快从高潮的余韵中清醒过来：“在这个节骨眼上去？”

帝国的老皇帝昨天刚刚去世。

这位国王的一生堪称传奇。他早年铲除了势力过大的皇后一族，亲手将自己的皇太子亚瑟·柯克兰流放出帝国。为了防止出现第二次外戚干政，他赐给不幸被这场权力斗争波及导致香消玉殒的庶民情妇皇后的谥号，然后将她为他生的儿子阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯迎回皇宫，立为新的皇太子。

他对权力的渴望和对被篡位的恐惧甚至超过了血肉亲情。

“新旧王权的交替，正是帝国最动荡的时期。根据你的情报，那位新皇不仅没对他父亲的逝世感到悲伤，反而天天留恋于狩猎场，”伊利亚漫不经心的开口道：“老国王对大臣实行高压统治，他活着时没人敢动什么心思，但现在他死了。每天提心吊胆的人一旦尝试过大口呼吸新鲜空气的感觉，就不会再舍得放开。”

“那些大臣为了防止阿尔弗雷德成为第二个他父皇，必定会趁着这个皇权交替的时期架空他。现在阿尔弗雷德最需要的就是寻找一个干干净净的，不和帝国利益相关的第三方力量，帮助他对抗贵族势力。”

“你看，多好的机会！我要把娜塔莎嫁给他。”

“什么？”王耀一惊：“您疯了？娜塔莎小姐是您的亲妹妹！”

“我知道，娜塔莎也知道。”伊利亚勾起唇角笑了起来，那笑容却不能让人感到任何温暖，反而透出彻骨的冰寒：“我们布拉金斯基家族的人，从出生那天起就做好了为联盟奉献一切，牺牲一切的准备。她能为联邦势力打入帝国做出贡献，这是她的荣幸。”

“......我知道了，”王耀深吸一口气：“那么，有什么是我能做的吗？”

“有，”伊利亚暗红色的眼睛沉沉的看向他：“和贵族们谈判需要时间，这段时间不能被阿尔弗雷德搅了。我要你帮我拖住他，至少三天。”

“好的，我手下有银河系最好的乌鸦和燕子，在帝国的暗棋也随时可以安置到位，我.....”联邦培养了一批色情间谍，男性叫乌鸦，女性叫燕子，他们全都经过了严格的训练和选拔，无需知道行动的目的和后果，只是利用身体本钱以最有效的方式诱捕猎物。

“还没听懂吗，”伊利亚叹了口气：“我是要你亲自上。”

王耀全身一僵：“........为什么？”

伊利亚眼中都是野心：“他可不是那些脑满肠肥的富商和政客，他是帝国的皇太子。那些除了羽毛漂亮叫声动听之外毫无内涵的浅薄鸟儿，怎么能吸引他的目光？只有你，我的小耀，只有你能办到。”

王耀看着他的眼睛，良久，他轻声道：“是，长官，我必定全力以赴完成任务。一切为了联邦。”

“一切为了联邦。”

 

出发的前一天晚上。

王耀穿着丝绸睡衣从浴室出来，一边擦着滴水的头发，一边往床边走去。他刚伸手撩开床幔，突然从床上伸出一只手，他还来不及反应，就被那人拉到床上紧紧揽入怀中，一股浓烈的酒味扑面而来。他刚下意识的想要挣扎，忽然听到熟悉的声音从那人口中含含糊糊的传来，动作立刻一顿。

“小耀.......”是伊利亚的声音。

王耀浑身僵硬的靠在他怀里，太过浓烈的酒味熏得他一阵头晕，伊利亚大概是喝多了，“小耀，我的小耀......你要离开我了，你就要离开我了....”

王耀原本准备推开他的动作停了下来，他沉默了一下，试探的轻声道：“导师，您为什么要把我往别的男人床上送？难道您不爱我了吗？”

“不！不，”伊利亚浑身一震，激烈的否认道：“我怎么会不爱你！这世上没有人比我更爱你。一想到你将要委身于琼斯，我就嫉妒到恨不得立刻和帝国宣战.......可是，为了联邦，为了我的联邦......”

王耀还要说什么，忽然感觉到脖颈一热，他诧异的侧过头，看到滚烫的泪水从伊利亚暗红色的双眼中滑出，滴落在他的皮肤上。王耀惊讶极了，这个钢铁心肠的独裁者竟然哭了。但即使他哭的再伤心，他还是做下了那样的决定。为了他的野心和抱负，他甚至连自己的亲妹妹都可以牺牲。

王耀为自己内心刚刚涌出的一点同情而感到可笑。

伊利亚不需要同情，同情是留给弱者的东西。他是手握权力的上位者，上位者注定孤独。

伊利亚抱着他的双臂渐渐收紧，他的力气本来就大到可怕，此刻更是勒得王耀气息紊乱。他胡乱的用冒出了胡茬的下巴蹭着怀中人的脸颊和侧颈：“耀，我的小耀，告诉我，你还是爱我的对不对？.......你不会对那个乳臭未干的国王动真感情的对不对？告诉我是的.......快回答我！”

“是的。”王耀被他勒得喘不过气，强忍着推开他的欲望，低声应道。

伊利亚得到了满意的答案，他没有再喋喋不休，靠在王耀的颈窝里，不一会儿就沉沉的睡了过去。

王耀任由他抱着，他睁着琥珀色的双眼，眼底一片清明。

.........

他赤着脚冲出家门，血腥味和燃烧产生的热浪裹挟而来，推得他一个趔趄，但他头也不回的跑着。

他在寒冬里只穿着一件单薄的睡衣，锋利的石子割开了他的双脚，他恍若未觉，被汗水濡湿的黑发贴在脸颊上。他来不及抬头看看方向，也不知道自己要去哪里，只是狂奔着，直到撞到另一个人，后退两步，一屁股坐到了地上。

“没长眼睛吗？”有人大声呵斥着，又换上一副谄媚的嗓子：“上校大人，这只是个例外，我保证，贫民窟在我上任以来得到了很大的改善......你还愣着做什么，还不快走！”

“算了，只是一个小孩子。”被撞的人无所谓道。他的声音听起来很年轻，明显还是个少年。

他听到这个声音，浑身一震，猛地抬起头来，脸上都是被眼泪冲洗的一道一道的血污。他的视线从对方那双暗红色的眼睛和笔挺的军装上扫过，最后牢牢的盯着他肩上的上校徽章。

“怎么是你？”少年一怔：“王.....耀？”少年的目光移到他混合着鲜血和泥土的双脚上，他着急的上前想要扶起他，不顾自己洁白的手套沾上了脏污：“你怎么了？你家人呢？”

“家人.....我的家人......”他变了脸色，突然挥拳朝对方脸上砸去，却被对方轻巧的躲开了：“你还敢问！”

“放肆！”旁边立刻有人钳住他细痩的胳膊：“这是布拉金斯基家的大少爷！”

“布拉金斯基，布拉金斯基，”他翻来覆去的重复了几遍这个姓氏，死死的盯着对方的肩章。

他突然大笑了起来，笑这世事无常又捉弄人。旁边几人都被这突兀的笑声吓了一跳。

他渐渐收住笑声，揩去了眼角的眼泪，声音中不知道是悔恨还是自嘲：“早知道你是微服私访的大少爷，我又何必为你出头？”

第一次见到那个少年时，他好不容易在一家高档酒吧里找了份工作，当侍应生。他端着盘子路过时，看到那位暗红眼睛的少年被几个醉醺醺的醉汉围在角落里意图不轨。他知道有的有钱人喜欢年轻漂亮的男孩子，也知道自己惹不起这些非富即贵的客人。可他实在做不到袖手旁观，于是他用半只敲碎的酒瓶揍晕了那些人，抓着那个从头到尾沉默的看着一切的少年从酒吧后门逃了出去。

他不知道的是，被他揍晕的那些人里，有一个人是此地黑社会龙头老大的独生子。于是他为自己的冲动和正义感付出了代价：几颗子弹，一场大火，只有他这个给家庭带来灭顶之灾的罪魁祸首侥幸从这场灭门惨案中逃了出来。

多么可笑。

伊利亚俯视着坐在地上的王耀，后者目光凄厉，里面仿佛燃烧着永不熄灭的仇恨的火焰，像一只失怙的狼崽子。他不禁想起那天晚上，这双琥珀色的眼睛闪着灵动俏皮的光，他紧紧的抓着自己冰冷的手，他的手指温热又柔软，让人不想放开。

我还真是个禽兽不如的家伙。他愉快的想。

于是伊利亚笑了，他伸出手，在对方警惕的目光中温柔的摸了摸他的脸：“耀，我可以帮你报仇，把那些人的头割下来送给你，你可以用他们的舌头喂狗，只要你高兴。”

王耀想了想，这个动作依稀流露出一点那个晚上的稚气和天真的影子，但很快如同冰雪一般消失在燃烧的双眼中。他谨慎道：“你需要我做什么？”

“很简单。”伊利亚压低嗓音道。

“-----跟着我，做我的狗。”

..........

 

“所以，何必为我哭泣呢？”王耀缩在伊利亚怀里，不知是自言自语，还是说给熟睡的人听：“一开始，就只是交易啊。”

 

\--tbc---


End file.
